youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Nimbus
Nimbus In the Nimbus pack , Ash did not get off to a good start. His parents were not the alphas of the pack, instead they were a omega and an unknown male. Yola, his mother, could not handle her new title especially with pups, and left the pack, abandonin g a litter of four to die. The litter consisted of Ash, Mist , Soot, and Sliver. Due to his sudden abandonment, Ash never really knew his true mother and only knew Tosca, who was the alpha at the time, as his mother. She took the helpless litter into her care and treated them to the best of her ability along with two pups of her own named Latika, and Bushfire. Sadly tragedy struck when Sliver and Soot passed away from sickness, leaving Ash, Mist, Bushfire and Latika, who they had adopted as their true siblings. For the few brief months of his peaceful juvenile life, things went well. Food was normal and their neighbors were silent. After that, things began to spiral downwards as the alpha male, Bear disappeared one night. Followed by an older wolf named Quiver. The pack didn't suspect anything until sudden gunfire broke out, killing five more pack members. The rest of them fled, including Ash. After that, he went through many more journeys in search of a new home. For a while he was accompanied by his sister, Mist, but as he reached Slough Creek, she disappeared. Young Ones Ash's paws brought him to the foreign land with intentions of finding a mate. His previous pack was from outside the protected boundaries of Yellow Stone, and was one of the true wild packs from the mountains. Due to that, he has a very hardened and rutheless nature, holding a very unfriendly disposition towards transgressors. He managed to endure the long trip mostly because of his aptitude of endurance, arriving in slough creek after about a week of searching. The bulky male's success began after he managed to track down a female named Autumn towards the end of winter. She didn't notice him at first, but he eventually caught her attention with a bark. After that, the two stayed close together, clearly establishing their plans on founding a new pack. Time was spent, and they headed off to find a new territory to call home, although it proved a challenge with the many rivals in the area. Finally, the pair found a part of douglas which seemed to be unmarked for quite some time, and Ash took the chance to mark it as their own. Having now found territory, he made sure to stick around and guard it fiercely. Although he tried, his efforts were futile as a group of Whiskers chased them out of their new home, in the process, seperating them. It was an unfortunate turn of events for them, and meant that their future would no longer exist. That didn't prevent him from trying to reunite with her, and he spent about a week wandering. Unfortunately although he searched, he never found her. He instead ended up joining the Young Ones as one rebellious subordinate. He took only slight caution when he crossed into their territory, confronted by the aging Youssarian and a few other males. It took some thought and a bit of agression to get Ash to bow down, but he managed to force himself onto his back, clearly outnumbered. It was a wise decision, as any other choice would have cut his life short. When the party left, Ash stood up and shook his fur free of the clinging snow, afterwards heading to the den where the rest of the pack resided. He was quick to familiarize with the beta at the time, Fathom and had a little time to play. In the process, he seemed to upset Fang who was one of the older members and they quarreled quite a bit, Fang being the one to give in each time. Eventually Youssarian stepped in and gave Fang a beating, fed up with the nonsense. Ash slipped away at the chance he got, not wanting to stick around to see if Youssarian would turn on him too. That night, Ash wandered off and slept alone for a while before finally returning. He tried to avoid the old male until finding it safe. Fang made sure to stay out of his way, knowing that they would most likely not settle their differences without another vicious fight occuring. Some time later, a wolf by the name of Caution wandered into the territory while Ash was away. She was accepted in and seemed extremely submissive. Ash wanted to test this, and therefore tried to intimidate her with growls and other small signs of aggression. The female fought back a few times, but submitted to him in the end, and he resumed his duties of beta. It was close to the beginning of fall, and the end of warm and welcoming summer. Youssarian had picked it the time to gather the pack and take the pups out for the first time. The trip was not the wisest decision, as he lead them through the hunting grounds, costing the life of Bentley, one of Beaker's pups. But the drama was not over as soon after catching a calf, the group of pups disappeared. Adults quickly dispersed to find them, and Ash took the opputunity. He was alone with the aging alpha male. Quickly, a fight broke out. Youssarian at first thought it was play, but Ash was far from playful. He claimed the alpha male position as his, ending the life of the previous alpha in the process. Remorseful howling followed as the pack discovered their lost leader. They had found the pups and now gathered around the body. Ash too remained silent, although only for a short time, before washing off in the river and leading the pack back to the den. By then he had pushed the death behind him, and was busy performing his duties as the new alpha Towards the end of yet another fall, Ash was out patroling,marking each bush he passed. At the river he met a hungry and weak black wolf. He cornered her in the bushes, unaware that it was none other than Autumn. Although he tried to chase her away, he couldn't and left her free to roam around. After the encounter, Ash returned to the den for a short time, and then left to patrol once more. After making it half way, an unfamiliar scent blew past his nose. Almost immediately, he set out to find this stranger and find out their business. He came to a clearing and saw a ghostly white figure peering down a mouse hole. The ashen male announced his presence with a growl. The smaller wolf didn't rebel and submitted, lowering her entire body. Ash accepted the display and the wolf Angerona joined the pack. Shortly after a group of three wolves, Zarathustra , Dougal, and Aurinko appeared at the rendezvous site. They had clear intentions on finding a mate, but Ash wouldn't have it. They continuosly stalked the pack, proving to be a niusance. Ash chased them out each time they came close. A few other wolves also appeared (Mist, and Yukan). He chased out Yukan, who was hungrily spying on their food, but was oblivious to his sister's visit. She had been chased away by Caution and Angerona. He also managed to encounter Autumn once again. This time it was no accident that they met, as Ash confronted her directly without any hesitation. She gave in this time although not without a slight struggle, and Ash marked her with the pack's scent. The slough creek part of yellowstone grew very popular with wolves appearing from all over. With winter's harsh cold creeping over them, and the first snows already fallen, Ash accepted yet another wolf to join the ranks. This time, it was a male who immediately recognized his high rank, and rolled onto his back. Ash now felt less eager to allow anymore wolves to join, as having large numbers in winter was not a good situation. He knew either way, not everyone would survive through the relentless force of winter, In december, food was still present and running through the hunting grounds. They were still doing preperations to move to warmer grounds. After what seemed like ages of chasing down a female elk, the pack finally took it down, earning themselves a decent meal. There was a struggle at first, Ash taking all of the most desired parts. Angerona was repeatedly pushed away, him even launching at her a couple times. Then, after fulling up on meat, he trotted away, leaving Angerona with only undesired scraps and bones. As he turned around to lead the pack back home, his gaze met with that of a white wolf's. It was Mist , yet he still didn't recognize his own sister, and greeted her with a hostile growl. She gave in easily, and Ash allowed her to follow the pack on the journey back to the rendezvous site. Later on, the group of rovers returned, wreaking havoc upon the once peaceful pack. They repeatedly attempted to steal females, Zarathustra eventually getting Animal . Ash gave her a beating, now also having to fill in for Amber. Later on in winter Caution, who was now the alpha female, came into season. She began to go on frequent hunting trips, worrying Ash all the while. He followed her a few times before finally deciding to play with her. After a good amount of bonding and play fights, the two did what wolves do in winter, watched the whole time by a loner named Yukan. Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Nimbus Wolves